


Cleaning day

by PekoPeko



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Recall
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 22:12:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10953759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PekoPeko/pseuds/PekoPeko
Summary: จริง ๆ เรื่องนี้เขียนทิ้งไว้นานแล้ว เพิ่งได้มาต่อให้จบ หวังว่าจะชอบกันนะคะ





	Cleaning day

มันเริ่มจากการทำความสะอาดห้องที่วอชพ้อยท์ยิบรอลต้า

 

จริงอยู่ที่อาธีน่ารันระบบบอทรักษาความสะอาดอยู่ตลอด แต่วินสตันกำชับไม่ให้ยุ่งห้องของอดีตเอเจนต์บางคนที่มีห้องส่วนตัวถาวรเป็นของตัวเอง

 

เจสซี่ แมคครีเป็นหนึ่งในนั้น

 

จากคำบอกเล่าของเลน่า การไม่ยุ่งของอาธีน่าคือไม่ยุ่งเลยจริง ๆ หญิงสาวพึ่งจัดการห้องตัวเองเสร็จไปไม่นาน แม้แต่คนร่าเริงยิ้มง่ายและมองโลกในแง่ดีอย่างเธอยังเกือบสำลักฝุ่นตายและเข็ดไปอีกนาน

 

"ทำไมไม่ให้บอทเข้าไปทำให้ล่ะ เธอเป็นเจ้าของห้อง ไปอนุญาตกับอาธีน่าก็พอนี่"

 

"ก็นะ..." เลน่าคลี่ยิ้มบาง "พอเห็นสภาพห้องที่ไม่เปลี่ยนไปเลยก็ไม่นึกอยากให้ใครมาแตะต้องน่ะ"

 

เจสซี่เข้าใจอารมณ์อ่อนไหวของหญิงสาว ถึงจะเป็นห้องส่วนตัว แต่ก็บรรจุความทรงจำดี ๆ ไว้มากมาย สำหรับเขาคงไม่คิดอะไรมากเท่า  
มือหนาทาบแผงวงจรสแกนลายนิ้วมือ ประตูเหล็กเลื่อนออกจากกันช้า ๆ และเมื่อมันเปิดออกจนเขาได้เห็นสภาพเต็มตาแล้ว ชายหนุ่มก็เข้าใจความรู้สึกของเพื่อนร่วมงานมากขึ้นอีก

 

_ในส่วนของการเกือบสำลักฝุ่นตายน่ะนะ_

 

"แค่ก ๆ ๆ ๆ ๆ "

 

สาบานได้ว่าพายุทรายสมัยเขาอยู่รูท66ยังโหดร้ายน้อยกว่านี้

 

เขาดึงพอนโชขึ้นมาปิดใบหน้าครึ่งล่างแล้วก้าวเท้าเข้าไป

 

_เหมือนกับได้สำรวจความทรงจำฝุ่นเกาะของตัวเอง_

 

โปสเตอร์หนังคาวบอยปี 19 ที่ข้างฝา ตะขอเก็บหมวกที่เขาลงทุนตอกตะปูเองสมัยพึ่งได้ห้องใหม่ ๆ (ผลคืออีท่าไหนไม่รู้เจาะทะลุเป็นรูเบ้อเร่อไปถึงห้องข้าง ๆ จะไม่มีปัญหาเลยถ้าไม่ใช่ห้อง'คู่'ของเกเบรียลกับแจ๊ก และสองคนนั้นกำลังทำสิ่งที่เรียกว่ากิจส่วนตัวอยู่พอดี  
พระเจ้า เขาเก็บเอาภาพบั้นท้ายสไตรค์คอมมานเดอร์ไปฝันอยู่หลายคืน ซึ่งถ้าไม่นับว่าโดนเกเบรียลถีบ มันถือเป็นเรื่องดีทีเดียว)

 

นึกถึงบุคคลผู้เป็นเหมือนพ่อและอาจารย์ ชายหนุ่มหยิบกรอบรูปเขรอะฝุ่นบนโต๊ะมาดูอย่างใจลอย เกเบรียลถือหน้ากากหมอโรคระบาด คอสตูมทำเองที่แสนจะภาคภูมิใจ แจ๊กในชุดกัปตันอเมริกา(แน่นอนว่าเกเบรียลทำชุดให้เพราะรับไม่ได้กับคอสตูมแดร์เดวิลกับหนวดปลอมเห่ย ๆ นั่น) ฟารีฮายิ้มฟันหลอในเสื้อคลุมกริฟฟินดอร์กับแม่ของเธอในเสื้อคลุมโวลเดอมอร์ ถัดมาเป็นเขาในชุดคาวบอย (ขอที อย่าหาว่าเขาแต่งเป็นคาวบอยอยู่ทุกวันอยู่แล้ว ฮาโลวีนนั่นเขาแต่งเป็นคาวบอยธีมของคลินท์ อีสต์วู้ดเลยนะ ! ออริจินอล !) ริมสุดนี่สิคนไม่ยอมแต่งของจริง   
เขาปาดฝุ่นออกให้เห็นภาพชัดขึ้น

 

'ฮาโลวีนคอสตูมของฉันน่ะหรอ ? ก็ไซบอร์กนินจานี่ไง'

 

เสียงแปร่งเพราะสะท้อนอยู่ในเกราะหน้าของอีกฝ่ายเจสซี่ยังไม่เคยลืม ช่วงนั้นเก็นจิแทบไม่ยอมเปิดใจให้ใคร จะชวนคุยหรือถามอะไร ถ้าไม่ได้คำตอบห้วน ๆ ก็เป็นคำตอบยียวน หรือไม่ตอบอะไรเลย

 

"จริง ๆ ฉันน่าจะตอบนายว่าคอสตูมฮาโลวีนคือแครอท" สัมผัสเย็น ๆ ของโลหะเกี่ยวเข้าที่แขนมนุษย์ของเจ้าของห้อง

 

"อย่าเปิดเกราะเชียวนะหวานใจ เดี๋ยวสำลักฝุ่นเอา" เจสซี่หันไปจูบกระบังหน้าอีกฝ่ายเบา ๆ

 

โอ้ ลืมไปเลยว่าเอาผ้าปิดอยู่...

 

"เห็นสภาพก็พอเดาได้...เลน่าบอกว่านายอาจต้องการความช่วยเหลือ จะให้ฉันเริ่มจากตรงไหนดี ?" ไซบอร์กหนุ่มชูไม้กวาด ไม้ถูพื้นและถังน้ำในมืออีกข้างขึ้นมา

 

"ไม่ต้องลำบากไปหรอกที่รัก เดี๋ยวฉัน..." เจสซี่กวาดสายตามองไปรอบห้องแล้วใบ้กิน แค่รูปกับที่แขวนหมวกยังไม่เท่าไหร่ แต่เมื่อก่อนเขาเป็นเด็กที่ตื่นเต้นไปกับทุกภารกิจของแบล็กวอช ของที่ระลึกหลายอย่างอยู่ในห้องนี้ กระจัดกระจายไปทั่ว หากจะให้บอททำความสะอาดมาทำ...

 

"เริ่มที่ห้องนอนแล้วกัน" เก็นจิพูดต่ออย่างรู้ใจ

 

กว่าจะทำทุกอย่างเรียบร้อยก็ค่ำมืด เจสซี่อาบน้ำอาบท่า ดอดไปหยิบของกินในตู้เย็นมากิน พอกลับมาที่ห้องอีกทีก็เห็นแฟนหนุ่มตัวเองจับกีต้าร์ตัวเก่าด้วยท่าทีเก้ ๆ กัง ๆ อยู่บนเตียง

 

"ให้สอนไหม"

 

"นายเล่นเป็น ?"

 

"ก็นิดหน่อย...บอสสอนตั้งแต่สมัยรับฉันเข้ามาใหม่ ๆ แล้วก็แถมนั่นมาให้ด้วย" เจ้าของห้องพยักเพยิดไปทางเครื่องดนตรีในมือเก็นจิ

 

"ของสำคัญหรอ ขอโทษนะ"ไซบอร์กหนุ่มวางกีต้าร์ลงข้างตัวอย่างระมัดระวัง ตอนนี้เขาเปิดเกราะหน้าออกแล้ว เจสซี่จึงเห็นสีหน้ารู้สึกผิดได้อย่างชัดเจน

 

"ไม่เป็นไรหรอก ชวนให้นึกถึงเรื่องเก่า ๆ ดี" เขาทรุดตัวลงข้าง ๆ หยิบกีต้าร์ขึ้นมาตีคอร์ด เพราะอายุที่ค่อนข้างเก่าแถมยังไม่ได้รับการดูแลรักษาอย่างถูกต้อง"อา...ต้องปรับอีกเยอะเลย"

 

"นี่ ไว้ซ่อมแล้วเล่นให้ฟังหน่อยสิ"

 

"ฉันไม่ได้เล่นนานแล้ว ต่อให้กีต้าร์เสียงดีแค่ไหนมาก็ไม่น่ารอดหรอกมั้ง"

 

"ไม่เห็นเป็นไรเลย ฉันแค่อยากฟังที่นายเล่น จะออกมาแบบไหนก็ได้ทั้งนั้น"เก็นจิช้อนสายาออกอ้อน มือเหล็กเกาะเกี่ยวแขนเรียกให้เขาหันไปสบมัน

 

และ K.O. เจสซี่ แมคครีใจอ่อนยวบทันที

 

ให้ตายสิ ไม่ว่าจะผ่านไปกี่ปีเขาก็ไม่เคยสู้นัยน์ตาสีอำพันนั่นได้เลย

 

"As you wish Sweetheart"

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> จริง ๆ เรื่องนี้เขียนทิ้งไว้นานแล้ว เพิ่งได้มาต่อให้จบ หวังว่าจะชอบกันนะคะ


End file.
